


Canada Day

by madesimplefic



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madesimplefic/pseuds/madesimplefic
Summary: It’s the annual Brewer Canada Day Weekend and David wakes up to find himself recovering from celebrating with so many Brewers.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Canada Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekokato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/gifts).



> Prompt: The boys go visit Patrick’s family for a holiday.
> 
> Takes place between Meet the Parents and The Hike. Not anything super in-depth and spoilery.

When David woke up the next morning, a few questions immediately came to mind: 

Where was he? (Patrick’s childhood bedroom, judging by the baseball trophies on top of the dresser next to his Dopp kit)

Was he on the floor? (Just about; the air mattress had a slow leak that was too early for David to even contemplate thinking about)

Where was Patrick? (Laying starfish on the twin bed next to him. What the hell?)

Who was the little girl with strawberry blond braids staring at him?

“Oh my god!” David exclaimed and then the pain from his headache went from dull to sharp. “Ohhh my god.” He brought a hand to his face, shielding the light in the room with minor success.

“Good morning! What do you want for breakfast?” She asked, so goddamn perky and loud. David dragged the hand over his face to wake up and it barely helped. When he opened his eyes, the girl was still next to him, staring expectantly.

“Do you know a man named Ray?” David mumbled and when she looked at him questioningly, he slightly shook his head. “Never mind. You said something about breakfast?”

“Yeah, Aunt Marcy sent me up to see what you wanted. What do you want?”

Aunt Marcy; given that information, David gathered that she was one of the Brewer cousins - or cousin’s kids, given her age. He looked over and up at Patrick, who was currently snoring softly and completely oblivious. Figures.

“Tell Aunt Marcy to make a huge pot of coffee and serve it with a bottle of aspirin.”

“I think she wants to know if you want pancakes or waffles.”

“Surprise us.” 

“Okay!”

The mystery girl cousin turned to head for the door, her braids bouncing with her. She reached for the handle and David felt a pull within his stomach.

“Wait!” The girl turned and David sighed. “Pancakes for me.” He gestured toward Patrick. “Waffles for him.”

“You still want coffee too?”

He gave her the most withering stare he could muster and she finally, finally took the hint and scurried away, shutting the door behind her.

David continued to lay on the ground, his body still reeling as his hangover seeped into his consciousness. God, he hadn’t drank like that in a very long time and who would’ve thought that a hangover this bad would have caught up with him in Bracebridge, of all places?

“Patrick?” The name hung in the air, not bothering to make a dent at all in Patrick’s combination snore breathing. “Patrick?”

“Hmmph.”

“Patrick,” David started again, unable to keep the whine out of his voice. He started to shift on the air mattress, willing himself to make a move in any direction that would get him off this borderline barbaric sleep torture mat. The squeaks and groans of the rubber echoed noisily in the room until David gave up and flopped onto his back. “I think I’m dying.”

“Do you think you could die a little quieter?” Patrick responded sarcastically, fully awake but with his eyes still closed. “I don’t think dying is supposed to be this noisy.”

“If I could figure out how to escape, I would shove a pillow on your face right now and see how quiet you would be.”

David turned his head to look up and saw Patrick smiling down on him, sleep still heavy in his eyes. Patrick stuck an arm out and David took the gesture, using the leverage to hoist himself up. He winced at the sounds coming off the air mattress, but he was grateful to be off the floor. Wordlessly, Patrick scooted over to make room and David got in to the bed. The mattress springs groaned underneath the weight of them and David snuggled in as Patrick wrapped himself around him.

“What do you remember from last night?” Patrick’s breath tickled at David’s ear and he didn’t know which to focus on: that or the way Patrick’s index finger was tracing the line of his collarbone, running back and forth softly on his skin. It took a second for him to answer the question.

“We got here around dinner time. Your dad and your uncles were barbecuing. Your mom screamed when she saw you.”

“I still think that was mostly for you.”

“Of course, I was trying to be nice.”

Patrick kissed David’s shoulder and David felt the shape of a smile and how it matched his own. He was mostly teasing; no one could deny Marcy’s excitement upon seeing her baby and his boy, but especially how tightly she squeezed Patrick into a hug. And just how tight Patrick squeezed back. It had taken a lot of cajoling to get Patrick to even consider taking this trip to see his family and David had felt a rush of relief when they arrived and Patrick was enveloped by his family, as if it had been years and not just shy of a month.

The barbecue itself was a blur. It may have just been Patrick and his parents, but Marcy and Clint each had their share of brothers and sisters and the majority of them and their families were in tow for the annual Brewer Canada Day Weekend. It was David’s first time meeting a lot of them; being able to put names and stories to faces was something David had been anxiously looking forward to all week. Patrick had been worried too, doing a lot of pacing at home and talking his anxieties out loud to David, who was doing his best to be supportive. It was one thing to come out to his parents, but what about the rest of his family? What would they think?

As far as David could tell, Patrick had nothing to worry about. Each interaction, David watched as the tension slowly melted and soon Patrick was the same as he always was, but lighter and smiling more. It was a good look and David felt warm thinking about it, glad to have been witness to it.

“Hey,” Patrick said, shaking David out of his thoughts. “You okay? Where’d you go?”

David shifted in the twin mattress, turning so that he and Patrick were facing each other. “Just thinking about yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Patrick asked softly and David could see the anxiety in his eyes, could feel the meaning in the question without Patrick having to clarify. “I know my family can be a lot…”

“What are you talking about? They’re perfect,” David answered earnestly, cutting him off. 

And they were; David’s extended family was minuscule compared to Patrick’s and he found the dynamics between everyone fascinating. He loved getting to know Patrick’s cousins, the ones that were basically his surrogate brothers and sisters. He loved chatting with Patrick’s aunts and basically come up with life saving skincare regimens for Aunt Sarah and Aunt Tracy (David couldn’t wait to see their T-zones improve). He was able to drink beers with Clint and swap Patrick baseball stories before Patrick swooped in and bragged on David’s home winning run; David had felt the tips of his ears getting pink and the proud look on Clint’s face kept him from shushing Patrick (it almost matched the look on Johnny’s face and David wanted to hold on to that feeling a little longer).

“Oh yeah? Even Mike?”

“Mike is not allowed to talk to me until my headache goes away and even then, it’s questionable,” David groaned, remembering the latter half of the night. “We might have to institute a no more drinking games with Mike rule.”

Patrick laughed and bridged the space between them to kiss David’s forehead. “I tried to tell you!”

David lifted an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. He snuggled further into the bed, closer to Patrick’s chest and concentrated on the rise and fall, let it syncopate with his own.

“David,” Patrick said softly, kissing the top of David’s head. “What about when we get back home, we go on a picnic?”

“Ooh, romantic,” David responded and before he could continue, they both heard the sound of little feet thundering up the stairs. Since Patrick’s room was at the top of the staircase, it wasn’t long before the sound stopped in front of the bedroom door and then morphed into banging on the bedroom door.

“BREAKFAST IS READY!”

“Be there in a sec!” Patrick called out in what David thought was a much more reasonable tone.

“Who was that?”

“My cousin Courtney’s daughter, Grace.”

“Ahh,” David nodded, dim recognition coming to him. “I just love when children have ironic names.”

Patrick laughed and nudged at David’s back to have him get moving. “Come on. Day two of the Brewer Canada Day Weekend waits for no man!”

David sat up to meet Patrick in the eye and leaned forward, their kiss short and sweet. “You’re lucky pancakes are waiting downstairs.”

Patrick held the look longer than David was expecting; he saw something soft in the other man’s face, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but before he could comment on it, it was gone and Patrick was bounding out of bed, practically bouncing over him.

“You better hurry or they’re gonna be gone!”

“Not everything is a competition!”

He didn’t even bother to listen to the reply to know that when it came to the Brewers, it was and David was excited to even have a seat at the game.


End file.
